


Огонь

by Salome



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, Smauglock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome
Summary: у Смауга гон, а Бильбо его партнер
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Smaug
Kudos: 35





	Огонь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270819) by [Kiea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiea/pseuds/Kiea), [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



Поначалу сознание возвращается медленно. В полудреме ему кажется, что он, возможно, в небе, взлетает сквозь облака над мглистой горой. Он крепко держится за шипы на шее Смауга, видит, как дует ветер, но не чувствует его на своей коже. Он слышит знакомый звон золота и поворачивает голову, чувствует очертания монет, сглаженные его старой одеждой, от которой он давно отказался. Зачем ему она вообще? Здесь нет нужды в таких пустяках.

Затем он осознает, что это не теплое тело Смауга дрожит и дергается под ним. Он не летит на Смауге по небу. Он полустонет-полузевает, в глазах у него туман и их щиплет, как будто ресницы склеились. Его все еще пронизывает едва заметная вибрация, которая начинается между ног и проходит по телу до самой шеи, так что мурашки идут по спине. Его раскачивают взад и вперед, нет, не раскачивают, пронзают, и он фокусируется на этом ощущении, но — ай — он чувствует как будто боль, покалывание — магия? Он уже выучил, как ощущается магия, маскирующая боль. Его вбивают в тонкий слой его старой бархатной куртки и золотые горы под ней.

Он открывает глаза, разлепляя ресницы, и его рот широко открывается. Он ахает, поперхнувшись собственным вдохом, и приподнимает плечи. Он снова роняет голову и стонет:

— О-охх.

Его все еще трахают. Жестко. До сих пор.

Постепенно, сквозь головокружение, чувство наполненности в анусе и давление в животе, он вспоминает: его пронзает чудовищный член Смауга, снова и снова. Даже в своей человеческой форме Смауг – чудовище: Бильбо тонет в его тени, у него длинный роскошный хвост и рубиново-красные рога. В его золотых глазах поблескивают искорки навстречу Бильбо, и тому хочется что-то ему сказать, но он не может: Смауг вытрахал из него все мысли. Как вообще он до их пор не остановился.

— С добрым утром, любимый, — мурлычет Смауг. Кажется, когда Бильбо уснул, была не ночь. Точнее, когда потерял сознание. Да, вряд ли ночь. Сколько времени он провел без сознания? Все его тело ноет, так ноет – но не успевает он подумать об этом, как магия Смауга вливается в жилы и забирает всю боль, позволяя ему сосредоточиться на ощущениях в анусе. Его дырка растянута вокруг гигантского члена Смауга: даже когда он так уменьшился в размерах, он все равно слишком велик для маленького тела Бильбо. Но их это не останавливает. Смауг растягивает его, растягивает и магией унимает боль, позволяет ему тонуть лишь в потрясающем чувстве наполненности таким огромным членом. Он все равно принадлежит Бильбо, каковы бы ни были их размеры. Он знает. Но это длится уже целую вечность, если так дальше пойдет, Смауг затрахает его до смерти…

Один из когтей Смауга оставляет в покое золото и вместо этого проводит по боку Бильбо, ныряет в его пупок и крадется к члену – Бильбо издает полузадушенный всхлип. Ему трудно собраться с мыслями, чтобы заговорить, а горло охрипло от криков, стонов и поскуливаний, но ему удается простонать:

— Н-нет… Нет, Смауг… Я уже кончил полдюжины раз…

— А я — дюжину, — усмехается Смауг. Его шелковистый голос — чистое вожделение, он вызывает новую волну удовольствия. Такой соблазнительный. Бильбо хотел бы подарить ему весь мир. Но прямо сейчас ему нечего дать Смаугу — он снова на грани обморока. Его тело ослабло от все новых поз для траха: его трахали в объятиях, и сидя, и лежа, и как только не трахали. Он все еще ощущает засохшие на щеках слезы, которые пролил, прежде чем потерять сознание. Он плакал не от боли, просто… трудно объяснить, от чего. Слишком много ощущений. Он, кажется, сейчас снова заплачет.

Он поднимает руку, чтобы прикрыть рот, но ему лишь удается тоненько простонать:

— Сма-а-ауг…

Смауг издает скулящий звук — явно в восторге, толкая бедрами как бешеный. Он вбивается в Бильбо в неустанном темпе, с безжалостной силой и позволяет пальцам обвиться, вокруг сморщенного члена Бильбо, который отдал слишком много, чтобы встать самому. Но Смауг все равно его гладит и вливает пальцами магию. Бильбо настолько покрыт семенем, что не может даже сказать, где чье.

— Я предупреждал, что у меня бывает гон, — шипит Смауг, и его глаза вспыхивают. Это правда, предупреждал, но Бильбо не знал, не мог знать… — Ты сказал, что любишь и примешь меня. Я предупреждал, что придется нелегко, но, мой храбрый маленький взломщик, моя драгоценность, мое сокровище… ты мой нареченный. — На каждом вздохе он так вбивается в Бильбо, что тот на пядь подлетает в воздух. Бильбо едва может это вынести.

Бильбо едва замечает тусклый свет свечей. Он горит, сгорает, как в лихорадке, но это неважно, важнее запаха секса и вкуса засохшего семени на языке — чувство того, как могучий, великолепный член Смауга врывается в него. Звуки шлепков кожи по коже, звона чешуек по золоту, эхом разносятся по пещере. Никакая магия не сможет снять ощущение обнаженных нервов. Член Бильбо тоже натерт, но это не останавливает Смауга. Смауг дрочит его не слишком нежно, в такт своим толчкам, и сознание Бильбо снова начинает уплывать. Он пытается предупредить Смауга, но не может – он не в силах шевельнуться. Он только частично осознает, что издает тихие мяукающие звуки и беспомощно дрожит под натиском лавины удовольствия. Даже если Смауг остановится сейчас, выдержит ли это Бильбо? Он не уверен, что сможет стерпеть состояние, когда его не трахают. Он наверное будет продолжать трястись и тереться о воздух и стонать. Он сошел с ума. Он почти уже никто. Он нареченный дракона.

Каким-то образом ему все же удается кончить. Он взрывается в руку Смауга до обидного быстро — в седьмой, кажется, раз. И его голова откидывается назад, когда рука Смауга отпускает его и перемещается к его запястьям, чтобы их прижать. Бильбо держат его сильные руки, пока он всхлипывает и умоляет — он уже снова расплакался — он кончает так бурно, что липкая капля приземляется ему на подбородок, а остальное собирается лужей на животе. В нем мало что осталось. Он сейчас ослепнет от наслаждения — у него уже все белое перед глазами. Он сойдет с ума.

А потом оргазм кончается. Он дышит так тяжело, что сердце того и гляди выпрыгнет из груди. Его рассудок хочет успокоиться, но не может: все еще не кончено. Смауг все еще пронзает его снова и снова, а потом сгибается, чтобы облизывать и целовать его потное, мокрое от слез и семени лицо. Бильбо, кажется, стонет, но у него слишком кружится голова, чтобы утверждать с уверенностью. Он уже на грани нового обморока.

Он ахает снова, когда все меняется, когда Смауг вжимается в него еще сильнее, чем раньше и взрывается, наполняя его волной горячего семени. Новая порция смешивается со старыми и, пузырясь, пытается вытечь вокруг члена Смауга, стечь по их бедрам в лужу под задницей Бильбо, скользкая, и липкая, и обжигающе горячая. Бильбо бессильно мотает головой из стороны в сторону: вот что значит «затрахать до потери рассудка».

Смауг шипит, когда вытаскивает член. Вытаскивает. Сперва Бильбо едва может осознать это, а потом внезапно ощущает ужасную пустоту, и его растраханная дырка пульсирует, когда двенадцать порций драконьего семени вытекают из него. У него дожат ноги, ему действительно неудобно — его трахали слишком долго, теперь он не может приспособиться. Один из когтей Смауга нежно отводит с его лба намокшую прядь волос, и Бильбо, не осознавая того, скулит, подаваясь навстречу прикосновению.

Кажется, проходит целая вечность, прежде чем ему удается выдавить:

— Это… это всё?

В смехе Смауга звучит жалость. Бильбо морщится: ответ понятен. Смауг нежно целует его в щеку и объясняет:

— «Всё» будет через несколько дней, мой маленький. Но как бы сильно я ни любил твою милую попку, я не могу подвергать ее такому обращению все время.

Бильбо переводит взгляд на его лицо, щурясь сквозь послеоргазменную дымку, чтобы понять, к чему он клонит. Смауг слегка ухмыляется и спрашивает:

— Ты дашь мне в свой прелестный ротик?

Бильбо с трудом переводит дух. Рот нужен ему, чтобы дышать — под натиском Смауга все пути для воздуха будут пережаты — но смотрит в мерцающие глаза своего любимого, и ему трудно отказать Смаугу с чем бы то ни было. Его член не влезет в горло Бильбо. Это они оба понимают. Но головка может заполнить рот, растянув его так широко, что челюсть будет на грани вывиха. Анус неожиданно сводит, и Бильбо понимает, что ему надо передохнуть — с магией или без, иначе он просто не выдержит.

Он слабо кивает, и Смауг мурлычет:

— Ты так добр ко мне, мой Бильбо…

Бильбо не может снова кивнуть, но он знает, что и Смауг сделает что угодно для него.

Он раскрывает рот так широко, как только может, и его голова откидывается в сторону, в подставленную ладонь Смауга. Сквозь онемение, и натертость, и мускусный запах секса Бильбо чувствует его любовь. Он знает, что любим.

Позже ему удается отплатить Смаугу с лихвой, и теперь его самый гордый титул — Наездник дракона.


End file.
